Escolha a mim
by Malu Chan
Summary: Draco foi aprisionado por Comensais da Morte. Entre torturas físicas, mentais e várias poções, seu corpo começa a queimar – e a mudar. .Draco/Harry.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Escolha a mim  
**Autor:** Malu Chan  
**Sinopse: **Draco foi aprisionado por Comensais da Morte. Entre torturas físicas, mentais e várias poções, seu corpo começa a queimar – e a mudar.  
**Ship:** Draco/Harry  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Classificação:** M (só por via das dúvidas)  
**Observação: **Fanfic enviada para o Projeto Sectusempra de amor não dói. Razão pinhônica escolhida: _34. Porque o Draco tem veelapowers._  
**N/a:** Essa é uma Veelafic. Sim, clichê, eu sei. Me processe. Se você gosta, seja bem-vindo. Se não gosta, dê uma chance porque ela pode te surpreender. Se não quiser dar uma chance, não venha encher o raio do meu saco.  
**N/a 2:** spoilers até o quinto livro.

* * *

**Escolha a mim**  
_by Malu Chan_

**Prólogo**

Um pequeno estalo anunciou sua presença, não que houvesse alguém no lugar para vê-lo chegar. Andou apressado pelos jardins da Mansão até a casa principal, a capa farfalhando atrás de si – estava atrasado.

Cruzou a entrada sem se deter em nenhum detalhe – conhecia aquela casa como a palma da mão. Um elfo aparatou ao seu lado, tencionando pegar seu casaco, mas ele não lhe deu muita bola. Tinha de chegar rápido.

Ao cruzar a porta da sala de reuniões, todos os olhares se viraram para ele, que permaneceu impassível. Seguiu até a cadeira onde seu mestre estava sentado e se curvou.

- Perdoe meu atraso, milord, mas Dumbledore me segurou além do tempo previsto para "conversar" – seu tom de voz pingava sarcasmo ao dizer o nome do velho diretor de Hogwarts.

- E o que ele queria, meu caro Sseveruss? – perguntou Voldemort em sua voz de serpente.

- Nada, apenas um ou dois minutos de conversa à-toa sobre algumas reformas no castelo.

Os olhos vermelhos prenderam os negros por alguns segundos. Satisfeito com o que viu, Voldemort dispensou o servo com um aceno de mão. – Ssente-sse.

**x.x**

- Oh, Severus, estava esperando por você. Balinhas de hortelã? – ofereceu Dumbledore com um sorriso.

- Não, obrigado – respondeu o professor com o rosto fechado. – Tenho más notícias.

O diretor fixou os olhos em Severus e apoiou o queixo nas mãos. – Mais algum ataque?

- Por enquanto, não. Mas eu encontrei Draco. Muito ferido e torturado, ele não estava nada bem. Descobri que andam dando poções para ele, dos mais diversos tipos. Pelo que ouvi, parece que estão testando algumas coisas nele também. Não consegui saber exatamente o que, mas não devia ser nada de bom.

Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça, pensativo. Os dois homens ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos.

- Severus, contate os membros da Ordem. Iremos planejar o resgate do jovem Sr. Malfoy.

(continua)

* * *

**N/a 3:** e então, mereço uma review?


	2. Chapter 1

**Notas:** (leiam, por favor)

Primeiramente, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora desse capítulo. Como eu falei com muitas de vocês nas respostas das reviews, eu comecei a escrevê-lo logo que postei o prólogo, porque o meu objetivo era postar antes de ir viajar. O problema é que a semana da minha viagem foi muito corrida, cheia de pendencias para resolver, coisas pra comprar, etc., e eu não consegui escrever. E, bom, galera, eu passei duas semanas em Paris, e não ia ser lá que eu ia conseguir escrever alguma coisa, neah? Mas enfim... DESCULPEM pelo atraso, mesmo. Depois que eu voltei de viagem, esse capítulo ainda demorou mais duas semanas para sair. Foi só há uns três dias atrás que eu finalmente (e realmente) tive inspiração pra juntar os pedaços espalhados dele e fazer isso. Eu espero que gostem.

Segundo, eu quero agradecer meu namorado lindo, Math Lycan, que atura essas minhas loucuras e beta minhas fics. EEEEE, eu preciso dizer que estou completamente lufante, porque eu tive Agata Ridlle pra betar esse capítulo também. (Vocês tem noção do que é ter sua escritora pinhão favorita betando uma fic sua? Pois então, eu tenho!)

Terceiro, mas não mesno importante, eu tenho de dizer que eu estou completamente LUFANTE com a resposta que eu tive do prólogo dessa fic. Foram QUINZE review, num só capítulo, e isso me deixou muito feliz. Nunca antes tive tanta aceitação de uma única fiz assim, e isso me fez muito feliz. Obrigada a todos que comentaram! Eu amo vocês! ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Para Harry Potter, as férias de verão eram o momento menos ansiado de seu ano escolar. Viver com seus tios e a constante hostilidade deles faziam seu verão ser um inferno, sempre. Esse ano, tudo parecia ainda pior.

A lembrança da morte de Sirius, no final do semestre, era como uma estaca cravada em seu peito: mesmo quando ele se esquecia do assunto por alguns instantes, ainda doía. Noite após noite, os pesadelos não o deixavam dormir. Algumas vezes, ele via Bellatrix Lestrange assassinando seu padrinho. Em outras, ele ouvia as palavras da profecia e via seus pais sendo mortos. _"Sua culpa... tudo isso é sua culpa..."_ diziam-lhe nos sonhos. Repetidas vezes ele acordava gritando no meio da noite e não conseguia mais dormir.

Além dos sonhos, ele ainda tinha vislumbres de reuniões em salas escuras, sussurros em parsel e gritos de terror, mas nunca era por muito tempo. Segundo Remus, Voldemort provavelmente evitaria ao máximo qualquer tipo de contato mental com Harry. _"O que não é de todo ruim"_ pensava o garoto naquele momento.

_Toc, toc, toc._

O barulho na janela o fez pular, tirando-o de seu torpor. Ele levantou da cama rapidamente, abrindo passagem para que Edwiges pudesse entrar com a carta que trazia.

Um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, bem curto, com a letra de Remus. "_Estaremos aí em 30 minutos. Guarde suas coisas e espere."_

Depois de oferecer algumas bolachas para a coruja, Harry percorreu o quarto rapidamente. Roupas e livros foram atirados de qualquer jeito no malão aberto ao pé da cama. Ele tentou limpar a gaiola um pouco, não obtendo um resultado satisfatório.

- É o melhor que eu vou conseguir no momento. – disse para si mesmo.

Terminou de recolher tudo o que precisaria para o restante das férias e para a escola pouco tempo depois. Fechava o malão quando ouviu a campainha tocar no andar de baixo. Tia Petúnia atendeu a porta.

- Boa tarde. Viemos buscar o Harry. – disse Remus, sempre simpático. A resposta veio em forma de um guincho irritado e muito mal-educado, mas o garoto não esperou pelo restante. Empurrou o malão o melhor que pode em direção à escada, atraindo a atenção de todos no hall. – Oh, Harry, que bom que está aí. Deixe-me ajudá-lo. – o bruxo sacou a varinha e fez com que o objeto flutuasse até o seu lado rapidamente. – Tem mais alguma coisa pra levar?

- Sim, a gaiola de Edwiges e minha vassoura... Já volto! – ele voltou ao quarto apressado, recolhendo os dois objetos que faltavam. – Edwiges, vá para o Largo Grimauld. Encontro com você lá. – a coruja piou em resposta a suas palavras e saiu voando pela janela.

Quando desceu as escadas, viu seus tios parados na porta da sala, lançando-lhe um olhar ameaçador. De onde estava, ele podia ver que os dois cochichavam baixo, provavelmente falando mal do bruxo à porta.

- Estou pronto! – disse ele, virando-se pra observar seu antigo professor. Foi somente naquele momento que ele percebeu o carro preto parado à porta da casa e dois bruxos atrás de Remus.

- Vamos, Harry, essa é sua escolta de hoje.

- Sim, professor Lupin. Prof. Moody, Tonks – ele acenou em reconhecimento aos dois, e os quatro entraram no carro, dirigido por Shacklebolt.

Os dois aurores no banco da frente ficaram em silêncio durante toda a viagem, mas a metamorfomaga e o lobisomem fizeram questão de manter Harry falando o tempo todo. Perguntaram-lhe sobre o verão, os tios, a vizinhança... Muito daquilo já havia sido falado em cartas, mas as perguntas não paravam.

**x.x**

- HARRY!

Sua visão foi obscurecida por uma juba de cabelos cacheados quando Hermione o abraçou. A animação da melhor amiga arrancou-lhe um sorriso maior do que havia dado até então.

- Hermione, você vai matá-lo sufocado se continuar assim – disse Ron, gargalhando.

- Há-há-há – respondeu a garota, sarcasticamente, liberando Harry do abraço. – Muito engraçado, Sr. Idiota.

- Bom, Hermione, ele não está tão errado... você definitivamente quase conseguiu dessa vez – disse o moreno, teatralmente passando as mãos no pescoço.

- HEY!

Os dois garotos riram da cara indignada da amiga e Harry percebeu quanta falta sentia deles. Os três subiram as escadas até o quarto dos garotos, para poderem conversar com mais privacidade. As brincadeiras continuaram por algum tempo, com Ron contando sobre a nova loja de Fred e George e os novos produtos que os gêmeos estavam tentando lançar no mercado.

- Você tinha que ter visto a cara da minha mãe quando a bomba explodiu no meio da café da manhã. – dizia o ruivo entre risos. Harry já tinha lágrimas saindo pelos olhos àquela altura. – Foi uma nuvem de fumaça roxa pra todos os lados... e não saía de jeito nenhum! Mamãe os fez limpar todo o chão como trouxas, para "aprenderem a não trazer trabalho para casa". – terminou ele tentando imitar o tom de voz da mãe, o que gerou mais uma rodada de risadas.

Quando eles finalmente se acalmaram, já estavam os três deitados de barriga pra cima na cama de Harry. Hermione foi quem decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

- Mas como você está, Harry? – o tom de voz baixo indicava exatamente o que ela queria saber.

- Eu não sei... _exatamente_. Ainda dói e eu me sinto triste por, vocês sabem, _aquilo_. Mas eu estou vivendo. E eu realmente não queria falar sobre isso agora, Mione. – as mãos dela procuraram as dele, enquanto Ron apenas segurava seu ombro. 'Força' era o que aqueles gestos transmitiam e Harry se sentiu mais grato que nunca aos dois amigos.

**x.x**

- De qualquer forma, quem está ficando no quarto de Regulus? – perguntou Harry alguns dias depois. Os três estavam sentados na biblioteca, com Ron e Hermione o atualizando sobre as mais recentes "novidades" da Ordem. O quarto do irmão de Sirius, até então desocupado, estava sempre fechado desde o dia em que o garoto chegou na casa. Algumas vezes, ele via Remus ou Snape (que também parecia estar morando ali) entrarem e ouvia alguns gemidos, mas ninguém comentava sobre isso.

- Humm... – respondeu Hermione cautelosamente. – Malfoy.

- Malfoy? DRACO Malfoy? O idiota sacana? – ele se levantou, indignado e levemente perplexo. – COMO alguém pode PENSAR em deixá-lo ficar aqui? O pai dele tentou me matar alguns meses atrás, alguém se lembra disso? – ficou mais confuso ainda ao perceber que Ron aparentemente não compartilhava seus sentimentos.

- Bom... Harry se acalme por um instante, ok? – a garota parecia bem desconfortável com a situação. – Não é exatamente culpa de ninguém. Quer dizer... talvez seja culpa de Dumbledore e de Snape, mas os dois tem um bom motivo para isso...

- QUE bom motivo eles teriam para abrigar aquele... filhote de Comensal da Morte?

- Talvez o fato do babaca não ter seguido os passos do pai? – a voz de Ron foi como um balde de água fria na cabeça do amigo. – E ter visto a própria mãe morrer por causa disso logo em seguida?

- Como? – Harry sentiu o próprio queixo cair, tamanho o choque que levou.

- Foi Snape quem o achou. – explicou Hermione. – Nós conseguimos ouvir pouca coisa, mas pelo que sabemos, ele recusou ser um Comensal da Morte e a mãe foi assassinada por isso. Logo em seguida Voldemort mandou trancá-lo nas masmorras na própria Mansão. Parece que os Comensais começaram a não só abusar dele, como a dar-lhe todos os tipos de poções. Snape ainda não conseguiu descobrir exatamente quais. Nós achamos que ele pode ter sido envenenado.

- Chamaram Madame Pomfrey – continuou o ruivo –, mas nem ela soube dizer o que estava errado. Ela só receitou poções para dor e para dormir e disse para chamá-la se ele acordar.

- Mas ele não acorda, só conseguimos ouvi-lo gritar de vez em quando. Snape proibiu a entrada de todos, menos de Remus, que o está ajudando.

- E todo mundo está aceitando isso bem? – Harry achava difícil de acreditar que os gêmeos, ou mesmo Ron, estivessem aceitado isso facilmente.

- Bom, nós reclamamos um pouco no começo – disse o amigo, com as orelhas começando a ficar um pouco vermelhas. –, até os gêmeos nos contarem o que aconteceu com ele e a mãe... O cara pode até ser um babaca idiota, mas não merecia o que aconteceu, então... – o garoto terminou dando ombros.

- Até mesmo Fred e George concordaram que Malfoy merecia algum crédito, nem que seja apenas por dizer 'não' a Voldemort.

Harry assentiu, em silêncio, ainda não acreditando no que estava ouvindo dos amigos. Sua raiva pelo que Malfoy lhe fizera durante todos aqueles anos não diminuíra, é fato, mas talvez Hermione tivesse razão. O outro garoto havia conscientemente dado as costas para Voldemort e seus ideais deturpados e perdera a mãe por causa disso.

Talvez ele merecesse alguma consideração.

_Talvez._

**x.x**

Ginny Weasley só chegou ao Largo uma semana depois de Harry. Ela tinha ficado três semanas na casa de Luna, numa clara tentativa da Sra. Weasley de mantê-la longe dali por algum tempo. Ali acabou se mostrando uma companhia divertida, e agora os quatro passavam grande tempo juntos. Como eram os únicos que não eram admitidos nas reuniões da Ordem, suas opções se resumiam em tentar ouvir por si próprios o que podiam e tirar conclusões das matérias que saíam no Profeta do Diário – nada muito efetivo, na verdade. As visitas de Fred e George acabaram se tornando os momentos mais ansiados, pois os dois eram os únicos dispostos a compartilhar informações.

As coisas não andavam nada bem. A sede da Ordem estava mais movimentada do que no ano anterior e existiam reuniões acontecendo praticamente todos os dias. Desde que fora visto no Ministério, Voldemort parecia ter decidido que gostava de publicidade. Ataques a vilas trouxas, desaparecimentos e pânico eram suas especialidades naquele momento – e ele não estava se restringindo apenas ao território britânico.

Na primeira semana de agosto, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley receberam uma coruja de Bill, que estava na França: o corpo de Gabrielle Delacour havia sido encontrado embaixo de uma marca negra. A situação chocou a família da garota, que ainda tinha esperanças de encontrá-la.

- E como Bill descobriu isso? – perguntou Harry a Hermione quando ambos saíram da cozinha, deixando os amigos para trás.

- Bom, eu não sei se Ron te contou, mas ele estava namorando com Fleur Delacour, aquela campeã de Beuxbatous, lembra?

Enquanto se sentava, Harry forçou a memória e pode se lembrar de uma das cartas de Ron contando a novidade.

– Ah, me lembro... Ron me escreveu dizendo que ele ia ficar um tempo na França com a namorada, mas eu não sabia que a irmã dela tinha desaparecido.

- Ele provavelmente se esqueceu de comentar, mas isso já tem algumas semanas. Pelo que os gêmeos nos contaram, ela saiu com uma amiga para um parque perto de casa e as duas desapareceram. Alguns dias depois o corpo da amiga foi achado dentro do parque mesmo, mas não havia nem sinal de Gabrielle.

Harry se lembrou da garota que ele havia salvo no lago e sentiu raiva. Como Voldemort pode estender seu poder até atingir outros países? E o que diabos o Ministério e a Ordem estavam fazendo que não conseguiam deter nada do que ele fazia? Por que as coisas estavam acontecendo assim?

- Harry, se acalme. – o tom de voz gentil e a mão pousada em seu braço fizeram ele olhar para a amiga, sentada logo ao seu lado. – Você está começando a ficar fora de controle e isso não vai adiantar nada. Estão todos fazendo o melhor que podem, e nós também vamos fazer o melhor possível, assim que pudermos... Ficar revoltado com isso não é a solução.

Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e relaxou um pouco.

– Mas... essa guerra precisa acabar, Hermione, e Volemort pensa que eu sou aquele que irá derrotá-lo. Eu preciso estar pronto agora, para impedir que mais coisas aconteçam.

- Não seja idiota, Harry. – falou uma voz. Ele ergueu os olhos e viu Ginny e Ron parados perto da porta da sala. Era a garota que falava com ele. – Você não é o único que tem uma guerra para lutar.

- É isso aí, companheiro. Você não vai estar nessa sozinho... e como Hermione disse, nós temos que nos preparar para isso primeiro. Você tem uma armada inteiro com você, se lembra?

A menção ao grupo de amigos de Hogwarts o fez sorrir. O clima na sala ficou mais leve e eles logo estavam se divertindo juntos novamente, até um barulho na escada lhes chamar a atenção.

Remus descia as escadas parecendo meio afobado e foi até a lareira. Ele colocou a cabeça dentro das chamas verdes, gritando pelas masmorras de Hogwarts.

- Severus, Draco acordou! Venha rápido e traga Pomfrey!

* * *

**N/A:** agora, sejam boaziinhos comigo e me mandem uma review, sim?


End file.
